Sensory Paralysis
Sensory paralysis is the ability to cut off a person's senses, causing them to not feel, touch, see, taste or smell. Characters *Sebastian Greenway has this ability naturally. *Callum Herriford will also have this ability naturally. *Chiyoko Nakamura will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Sebastian Greenway' With this ability, Sebastian can choose whose senses to cut off and which ones he wishes to cut off. Most of the time, Sebastian cuts off all of a person's senses, as it is easier to do this. Sebastian does not need to see the person in order to cut off their senses, instead he can just feel the person within a certain radius and choose which senses to cut off. 'Callum Herriford' Callum will be capable of paralysing people's senses. He will need physical contact to do so. He will be able to affect the senses of others and affect his own as well. He will be able to easily blind or deafen a person, or remove their sense of taste, touch or smell, but he will find it more difficult to remove multiple senses at once. He will also be able to undo what he has done, restoring the senses, and will not need contact or even proximity to do so. He will only have to think that he wants to reverse it. 'Chiyoko Nakamura' Chiyoko will be able to paralyse the senses of others, temporarily removing their capacity to see, hear, smell, taste or feel. She will be able to affect single or multiple senses, and will be able to affect more than one person at once. She will be able to paralyse different senses in different people. However, she won't be able to remove one sense from one individual while blocking all senses in another. She also won't be able to make the effect permanent, as it will always wear off within a few hours even if she is trying to sustain it. When she first manifests, she won't be able to undo the paralysis and will have to wait for it to wear off naturally, but later on she will learn to control it as well. Additionally, she won't be able to paralyse her own senses. She will be immune to the ability, meaning that even someone else who possessed it wouldn't be able to remove her senses. She will learn this when she attempts to deafen herself in order to protect herself from persuasion. Similar Abilities *Sensory shield is the ability to shield oneself from others senses *Sensory adaptation is the ability to adapt one's senses to any situation *Sense manipulation can be used to cut off senses, as well as manipulating them in many other ways *Enhanced senses is the ability to have far greater advanced senses that an ordinary human being *Enhanced vision, enhanced hearing and enhanced olfaction all advance one particular sense *Paralysis induction is the ability to paralyse a person *Sensory enhancement is the ability to enhance the senses of others *Narcosis is the ability to numb bodily sensations *Autosynesthokinesis is the ability to manipulate one's own senses Category:Abilities